


it was different with you

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Multi, NDRV3 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: i want you to care so much that it annoys me, you know,that it annoys everybody around us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> major endgame spoilers

He meets her before his world ends, at a two star restaurant on the end of the street in the shitty part of town. He's worked there for the past three months, barely meeting the rent, and scarcely eating. It's the only place in town that will hire someone like him, though, so he takes what he can get.

She walks in on a slow Tuesday afternoon, blonde hair perfectly combed, and not a wrinkle in her clothes. She doesn't belong in a place like this, and he tells her this. He's the only waiter on duty today.

She only laughs, and tells him that she knows. Then she introduces herself as Kaede Akamatsu, and says that she's waiting for someone. He tells her his name - Shuuichi Saihara - and she doesn't question him at all upon hearing it. He brings her instant coffee and keeps an eye on her from the bar as he polishes glasses with a dirty rag.

Nobody comes in to visit with her. He never sees her in the restaurant again.

-

He meets her just before his world ends, in a tiny waiting room. He's there for an audition. He needs money desperately, and if he wins the reality TV show - assuming he manages to get on it - he and his uncle will be set for life.

There was one other person in the room with them before - a friend of his named Tenko - but she had entered the room for her audition, leaving him and Kaede alone.

He asks, "Aren't you the girl from the restaurant?" and she looks at him, moving her gaze up and down, before affirming that it was her. She smiles then, stiff and forced, as they try to make conversation.

When Tenko skips out of the room, Kaede gets to her feet, and tells him that she has to go in now. He doesn't realize until she's already gone that he never asked her who she was waiting for.

He doesn't realize until it's too late that he wants to see her again.

When he goes in for his own audition, he answers the questions, and pitches his character. He watches as the committee - mostly older men, but there is a blue haired girl around his own age who seems to be their intern, fetching coffee and writing down notes - takes him in.

"We've had similar applicants in the past," one of the men says, "Why are you different?"

He tells them that his character falls in love with people who show him kindness, which is his greatest weakness. If they're impressed with him, they don't show it, but they tell him they'll call if he gets in.

(They call.)

-

He meets her on the day his world ends, in a classroom after he falls out of a locker. She screams at him and he screams at her, but everything happens so fast that he forgets to ask if it really is her, the girl from the restaurant. 

They don't get a chance to really talk, but he wants to, he  _needs_ to talk to her, because there's just something about how brave she's managing to be, and it astounds him.

In the gymnasium, he spots Tenko, and the blue haired girl from the audition. He wants to talk to them as well, but before he can try, there's a bear or five and  _why does his head h u r t ?_

-

He meets her on the day his world ends, in a classroom after he falls out of a locker. She screams at him and he screams at her, but everything happens so fast that he forgets to ask if he knows her. She tells him her name is Kaede Akamatsu, and he tells her that his is Shuuichi Saihara. She doesn't question him upon hearing it.

They don't get a chance to really talk, but he wants to, he  _needs_  to talk to her, because there's just something about how brave she's managing to be, and it astounds him. Why her? He barely knows her, so why does he feels like he would trust this girl with his  _life?_

-

He meets her in the hallways, and explains how she needs to come to the library with him. She goes, she goes without question and he feels his heart swell. It grows even greater after she congratulates him for finding the hidden door.

Standing there, amongst the soft light and hundreds of books, he wants to kiss her. He fiddles with his hat as he tries to make the words come out, but she asks him gently to save it for a better time, and he knows that she doesn't care.

Or perhaps that's a stretch - she cares, but he wants her to care  _more._ He wants her to care so much that the other students get annoyed with them, but she never ever will.

Even after Tenko hisses to him that, "Akamatsu-san likes someone else," even after he knows with all his heart that she isn't in love with him, that he's just hopeless, he still lies awake and thinks about her. He can picture what her room might look like with ease, all the girl's rooms that he grew up in finally having a use besides discomfort.

She probably doesn't think about him, not ever.

-

He meets her for the last time in the trial room, seconds before she gets dragged away to her death. She's crying and sweating, but somehow, she manages to smile. 

She's about to die, and he knows that, but he can't do anything besides cry in denial. She's not a murderer, (and later, he'd discover that he was right on this front), and she doesn't deserve to die.

He reaches out for her, and she reaches back, and his fingers just stroke hers before she's pulled up into the ceiling. Her body bangs against the piano, heavy and clunky, and she dies shortly after, her face blue and fallen.

(He smells instant coffee and dirt and he doesn't know why.)

-

He meets her in a hospital room.

Neither of them know what to say to each other. She tells him politely that they shouldn't be friends, and that it's better if they never speak again. He tries to tell her that it was different then, and it's different with her.

He doesn't tell her that he's still in love with her.

She asks him to leave. When he stares at her, she asks him again, louder and sharper, tears running down her face. 

He leaves, but he swears to himself that he'll come back.

(He never meets her again.)


End file.
